Sweet Moments
by Jennyngibbsbelong2getha
Summary: Nine oneshots about Jen and Gibbs married life. Inculding A baby, A toaster, Gibbs being stubborn, Jen getting hurt and more! Romance/Angst/Family/Comfort/Hurt/Humour/Smut. Rating for last chapter.
1. The Toaster

Ok this idea came from my sister she was orignally going to write it for Cold Case but we both decided that Jen & Gibbs fitted the stories way better so I changed them around and here we have them, Three one shots about Jen & Gibb's life together and I auctuly managed to write them without them having a baby which is amazing for me lolz.

Please review and let me know what you think, Cause i'm not used to writing like this so let me know how they sound ok!

Also does anyone know when New Zealand or Australia gets NCIS season 4 on Dvd? Or where I can buy it or something? cause I only have upto season 3 on dvd and my tapes of season 4 just arnt as good as the dvds lolz please let me know if you know!!

Disclaimer: They arn't mine, My boyfriend was going to buy them for me but then he decided buying a car was more important lolz so they are still owned by CBS etc

**Note: In this story Judgement Day never happened, (It will never happen in any of my fics) lolz and Jen and Gibbs are married to each other and live in her house.**

_**XxXx**_

**The Toaster.**

She woke up and reached over to the other side of the bed for her husband and found that it was empty but still warm, _He must have just got up _she thought to herself she debated if she should get up and see where he was or if she should go back to sleep she rolled over and looked at the clock its red glowing numbers showed the time was 0400 she groaned to herself deciding to go and find him knowing if he was up at this hour something must be wrong. She pushed the covers off her and shivered from the cold she looked at the floor and saw his shirt was still on the floor where it had been thrown by her last night, She smiled to herself as she slipped it on loving how it smelt of him.

She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where she could hear him doing something, When she walked in she couldn't help but laugh at him.

He was sitting at their kitchen table, The toaster that McGee had given them for a wedding present was in pieces covering almost all of the table. They had been meaning to return it because it wouldn't work but it looked like he had decided to try and fix it himself. He had heard her footsteps but her laughter had shocked him. He was about to ask her why she was awake at such a early hour when she bet him to it.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, Walking over to him and kissing him gently on the mouth before she sat down.

"It won't work" He mumbled picking up the side of the toaster examining it closely once again

"It's 0400 Jethro, and we already know it doesn't work remember? We have been meaning to return it for awhile now" She told him "We don't even have toast anyway, So why does it matter?"

But he didn't answer her, He just picked up the screwdriver and attempted to attach the sides back onto the toaster with force

She winced as she noticed the force he was attacking the toaster with, She reached across the table and pulled the screwdriver from his hand and slipped her hand into his gently rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb knowing it calmed him down.

"Why are you up now anyway? Is it the case?" She asked him, She got no response so she decided to ask another question, She knew that when he was ready he would tell her.

"Honey, You know I love you" She said trying to stop herself from laughing, But the expression of confusion he had on his face was priceless _'Who would have thought Leory Jethro Gibbs outsmarted by a toaster' _She thought to herself silently.

"But we both know there are somethings you are better at than others, And i'm pretty sure that I can safely say fixing anything electrical isn't one of the things you are good at" She told him smiling, Knowing that any second now he was going to give her his famous _'Gibb's Stare' _and sure enough a few seconds later he looked up at her and gave her the look,

"Jen I can fix this" He told her stubbornly

"It's 0400!" She exclaimed

"I know, you mentioned it a couple of times already" He told her

She breathed deeply hating seeing him hurt like this,

"Do you want to talk about?" She asked

"Really Jen, I just can't sleep" He said, Looking at her now trying to convince her he was fine.

She leant in close to him, He thought she was going to kiss him again but instead she whispered in his ear,

"You have a tell to you know Jethro"

He sighed knowing that he was stupid for trying to keep his pain from her, That is what he loved most about her how she was never afraid to push him till he told her what was wrong.

"The case, It just reminds me of Kate" He told her

As soon as she heard him mention Kate, She understood why it was that he didn't want to sleep for months after Kate's death he would have nightmares of Ari shooting her and he would wake up almost crying she remembered those nights all to well she had hated knowing there was nothing she could do to stop the pain he was feeling apart from hold him as he had tried to sleep again.

"Do you want me to get another team to take it?" She asked him already knowing the answer she would recieve

"No, It's fine." He told her

"It was just such a shock the girl looked so much like Kate, Even Ducky thought it was and I thought Dinozzo was going to pass out when he saw the body" He said

She was looking at him worried, Her eyes asking so many questions

"Don't worry Ziva is looking after him" He told her

She nodded, Knowing that Ziva wouldn't let anything happen to Tony.

"Tell me about it" She said quietly

"Nothing to tell Jen, It was just a shock seeing the girl lying there" He said closing his eyes trying to stop the pictures from entering his mind.

She reached over and put her arms around him pulling his body to hers.

"I love you" She told him, Knowing she couldn't stop the memories of Kate's death

"I love you to Jen" He told her, Feeling better after having told her

"Are you going to come back to bed?" She asked him

"Yea I am" He told her glancing at the table that was still covered with the toaster, She saw him staring at the table and laughed

"Don't worry Jethro, You can't be good at everything" She told him walking out of the kitchen

He turned the light off then followed her into the foyer and caught up with her and the bottom of the stairs, He snaked his arms around her waist and picked her up

"And just what am I good at Jen?" He teased her, His eyes sparkling

She looked at him and laughed, "Take me upstairs and I will show you" She teased him back and that was exactly what he did.

**The End.**

_**XxXx**_

Ok that story fully did not turn out how I expected it to when I first wrote it lolz but I hope you enjoyed it anyway!!

Please review, Remember reviews are love, and I really need some love right now!

xx


	2. Part of the Job

**A/N- **Thank you all for your awesume reviews, I'm glad you guys liked it and found it so funny :) keep them coming it makes me want to update sooner so I can see what you guys think of my next story lolz.

I have not forgotten about my other stories 'Undercover Love' and 'Through the Good times and the Bad', I do have chapters written for them but I need them to be read over before I upload them just to make sure they make sense and to correct errors etc and my younger sister who usually does this for me has been busy doing her mid year exams so hasn't had time but they will be up soon!

This story has slight Tiva in it, I apoligse now if you don't like this pairing but its essential for the story lolz, Its kinda angsty but also lots of fluff and just remember in all of my stories Judgement Day never happens!So do not worry about her dying I could never bring myself to let that happen to her Hugs Jen hehe Remember to review :)

xx

_**XxXx**_

**Part of the Job.**

_Leory Jethro Gibbs pulled his sleeping wife closer to him, Being careful to not hurt her shoulder. Burying his face into her hair and inhaling the smell he could only describe as Jen, He loved it so much and it bought him so much comfort especially after todays events he was so glad that she was ok. He felt her stirring slighty and pulled away watching her face closely for any signs that she was in pain or discomfort, But she simply snuggled into his chest and continued on sleeping. He kissed the top of her head gently and whispered 'I love you Jen'. As he watched her sleep he thought back to the events of that day:_

_Eariler In the day;_

_It had been like any other morning, Him and Jen had been walking out to their car when his phone had rang he had handed Jen his coffee while he answered his phone,_

_"Gibbs"_

_"Ah boss its me" Tony said wincing at the angry tone of his bosses voice_

_"Yea Dinozzo, I have caller ID why are you calling me" He snapped, Wondering what couldn't wait untill he got into work_

_"We have a problem boss" Tony told him_

_"I'm listening Dinozzo" He said unlocking the car so Jen and him could sit in its warmth as it was cold outside_

_"We have the warrant Boss" Tony said_

_"Then whats the problem Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked confused, They had been waiting for it all week what could be wrong with it_

_"Ah well remember Ziva's maternity leave starts today, And we need four Agents to execute the warrant boss some new rule that Michelle just told us about" Tony said hoping Gibb's would target his anger on the younger Agent and not himself, But he still held the phone away from his ear so he wasn't deafend by Gibb's yelling._

_"What idiot let that rule pass" Gibbs exclaimed_

_His wife turned to look at him, Raising her eyebrows after all it was her Agency so chances are she was the 'Idiot' He was talking about_

_He looked at Jen and said_

_"Hold on a minute Tony"_

_He covered the mouth piece of his phone and said to Jen _

_"You have no meetings this morning right Jen?" He asked_

_"Nothing untill 1400" She told him wondering why he was asking_

_He smiled at her, The cheeky smile that she knew meant trouble._

_He uncovered the mouthpiece of his phone and said;_

_"Don't worry Dinozzzo, Jen and I will meet you at the house. Whats the address?"_

_Tony was suprised but knew better than to comment when it came to Jen his head still hurt from the day he had made the mistake of checking her out, he gave Gibb's the address and they agreeded to meet in 20 minutes at the suspects house._

_When Tony hung up his phone McGee went over to his desk,_

_"What did he say?" McGee asked, Wondering why Tony was looking so smug_

_He's going to meet us there" Tony said_

_"But what about the new rule?" He asked_

_Tony stood up and smirked at him  
_

_"Gibb's and __The Director __McGee will be meeting us at the house in 20 minutes" _

_"The Director?" McGee asked suprised_

_Tony smirked nodded and grabbed the keys and they headed out to the garage._

_Jen turned to Gibb's_

_"So what are we doing then?" She asked him noticing that they were driving in the wrong direction for work_

_"Well Director, Seems someone signed off on a new rule that four people are needed to execute a search warrant and since Ziva's maternity leave starts today, and you have no meetings I thought you could be a field Agent for the morning" He said smiling at her_

_"Don't director me" She told him crossing her arms but trying not to smile, Secretly loving how he sounded when he was trying to tease her_

_He glanced over at her and noticed her trying not to smile, "Admit it Jen, the thought of being a field Agent again is exicting"_

_She shook her head smiling she had lost count of how many times they had had this particular talk and every now and then it was still bought up._

_She was about to object when he turned to her and said "Here we are, Lets go see what Dinozzo and McGee have got"_

_He opened her door for her and placed his hand on her lower back and stared her towards where Tony and McGee were waiting for them._

_"Warrant?" Gibbs asked _

_"Right here boss" Tony said handing over the blue folded paper to him_

_Gibb's put it in his back pocket and turned back to Tony and McGee_

_"You two take the back, Jen and I will go round the front, Call it if you see anything that doesn't look right" He told them_

_Tony and McGee nodded and headed around the back of the suspects house_

_Gibb's turned to Jen, _

_"Ready to be a Agent again Jen?" He grinned at her squeezing her shoulder to assure her it was going to be ok_

_She nodded and they moved into position, _

_"We are in position boss" Tony said quietly, Gibb's looked at Jen and nodded. She knocked on the front door of the suspects house and Gibb's called out_

_"NCIS, We have a search warrant open this door now"_

_They waited for a minute and no one answered the door_

_He looked at Jen he nodded again and she pulled out her gun, as he did the same_

_"On my count Dinozzo" He said into his headset_

_"Got it boss" Tony said signalling to McGee to get ready for Gibb's count_

_"1,2,3, Go!" Gibb's said _

_Gibbs's cleared the lounge, He heard Tony and McGee yelling 'Clear' but he didn't hear Jen._

_"Jen?" He called out worried_

_Tony and McGee heard there Boss yelling out Jen's name and pulled their weapons back out and started heading in the same direction as Gibb's._

_As Gibb's neared the bedroom where he had last seen Jen, he heard a Gunshot and then breaking glass then a car acclerating down the street_

_"Tony, McGee!" He yelled out both of them knowing what to do without further instruction_

_They headed outside to follow the car,_

_Gibbs entered the room with his gun drawn, As soon as he saw the room was empty he hurried over to Jen who was lying on the floor bleeding from a wound in her shoulder,_

_"Are you ok?" He asked her feeling so guilty as he dialed for a ambulance_

_"I'm fine" She told him, Wincing when he applied pressure to he shoulder to stop the bleeding_

_Tony and McGee came back into the house and went into the bedroom, They saw their boss leaning over Jen trying to stop her shoulder bleeding._

_Neither of them wanted to speak first, But Gibb's bet them to it_

_"Did you get a plate number?" He asked them not turning around to look at them_

_"No Boss, and they shot the tyres so we couldn't follow them" Tony said _

_The Ambulance pulled up outside and Tony went to go meet it and McGee stayed and helped Gibb's try to stop the bleeding,_

_"You're going to be fine Jen, I promise" He said to her gently brushing the hair away from her eyes_

_She smiled weakly at him and just squeezed his hand in reply, The EMT's arrived and McGee stepped back to let them work but Gibb's refused to leave her side holding her hand the whole time._

_Tony watched the ambulance drive down the street then he went back inside to where McGee was processing the bedroom._

_"Anything probie?" He asked _

_"Some casing's, A couple of fingerprints but they were on the door so most likely The Director's" McGee told him_

_Tony nodded and opened his phone and dialed Abby's number_

_"Abby speaking" Was the cheerful greeting he was greeted with_

_"Ab's its Tony" He said_

_"Is Ducky with you?" He asked her, Hoping that she wasn't alone_

_"No" She told him_

_"Ok, Ab's I don't want you to worry but we are at the house and Gibb's has just gone with The Director to the hospital she was shot but she's going to be fine it was only a flesh wound" Tony said_

_Abby had stopped hearing him after he had said the words Shot. It made her think about Kate all over again_

_"Abby are you there still?" Tony asked gently_

_"Yes" She said quietly crying now_

_"Ab's I need you to go to Gibb's and The Director's house and get some clothes for her, Then you and Ducky get to Bethusda ASAP ok" He said hating that he had to give her the bad news over the phone_

_"Can you do that?" He asked her_

_"Yep, I can. Tony she is going to be ok right?" Abby asked_

_"I promise Ab's it's just A flesh wound she will be fine" He told her_

_McGee called out for Tony,_

_Tony told Abby he had to go, She said goodbye to him then headed down to get Ducky._

_"What you got probie?" He asked _

_"Rego papers, They were here in the drawer" McGee said_

_"Way to go probie!" Tony said _

_He grabbed the papers and called the office and got a BOLO out on the car._

_**XxXx**_

_Not to much later Ducky and Abby had arrived at the hospital. Abby was the first one to see Gibb's and her and Ducky hurried over to him._

_Abby threw her arms around him and hugged him_

_"Don't worry Gibb's, She will be fine" She told him, After a few minutes Ducky cleared his throat "Why don't you go and see if you can find Jennifer's nurse" He suggested to Abby_

_She agreeded and went off in search of the nurse while Ducky guided Gibb's over to the plasitc chairs,_

_"Jethro, What did the doctor say?" He asked_

_"That it's just a flesh wound they have to stich it up and then she can come home" Gibb's said his voice hollow_

_"Jethro look at me" Ducky said_

_"It is not your fault" He told Gibb's_

_Gibb's just nodded not really feeling any better_

_Abby came bouncing back,_

_"We can go and see her if we want" She told them_

_Gibb's stood up quickly and followed Abby down the hospital corridor to Jen's room, When he got there he hurried over to her and kissed her _

_"I'm so sorry Jen" He told her_

_"Don't be" She told him, Slipping her hand into his knowing that they both needed the comfort_

_Ducky walked over to Jen and kissed her on the cheek, "How are you dear?" He asked her_

_"Fine, Thank you Ducky" She told him smiling to assure him she really was ok_

_Abby gave her a hug careful not to hurt her, _

_"I bought you a change of clothes" Abby said holding up a bag for Jen to see_

_"Thank you Abby" She said smiling at the younger women_

_Ducky noticed that Gibb's hadn't taken his eyes of Jen since the three of them had entered the room, He knew that him and Abby should leave them alone to talk. He cleared his throat,_

_"Me and Abby should get going" He said _

_Gibb's nodded and said,_

_"Thank you for everything"_

_Ducky smiled at them both and Abby went over and hugged them both before leaving with Ducky._

_"Don't worry Jethro" She told him as he sat beside her hospital bed holding her hand. Abby and Ducky had just left._

_"It isn't you fault" She said trying to ease the pain that she could see in his eyes._

_"I shouldn't have made you come Jen" He said quietly_

_"Hey, Look at me" She told him_

_"It's part of the job Jethro, We both know the risks and you couldn't have stopped me from coming with you this morning ok" She told him softly_

_He nodded letting her words wash over him, He knew she was right but he still couldn't help but feel guilty_

_She leant closer to him and kissed him passionatly, "Now do you believe me" She asked him smiling at him, He was about to kiss her back when The doctor walked into her room,_

_"Are you ready to go home Mrs Gibb's?" He asked her_

_She nodded very happy to be leaving, just like her husband she hated hospitals._

_"Ok well if your husband will come with me to sign the release papers, you can go home right away" The doctor told them both_

_Gibb's went with the doctor to sign the necessary paperwork and Jen got out of bed and into the clothes that Abby had bought in for her._

_Gibb's came back into the room a little while later, "Ready" He asked her _

_"Yep" She said grabbing his hand and practically dragging him out of the room towards the lift,_

_"Slow down Jen" He teased her _

_She turned to look at him_

_"I hate this place Jethro, All I want to do is go home and go to bed" She told him_

_"Really?" He had said to her rasieing his eyebrows at her_

_"To sleep Jethro" She told him laughing _

_He had been in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes from the morning when his phone had rung, He glanced at the screen and saw it was from Tony,_

_"Tell me you have the bastard Dinozzo" He said_

_"We do Boss" Tony said, Watching McGee handcuff the suspect and put him in the back of the car, "We found the gun in the car with him and it looks to be the one that shot The Director. We are bringing him in now" Tony told him_

_"Ok Dinozzo good job" Gibb's said _

_Jen sneaked up behind up and slipped her arms around his waist,_

_"Who was that?" She asked_

_"Tony, Him and McGee got the guy" He told her turning around so he was facing her_

_He pulled her into a hug_

_"I love you so much Jen" He told her_

_"I love you to" She told him snuggling into his embrace_

_They stood there for awhile, He noticed her yawning _

_"Time to go to sleep" He told her_

_She was about to protest but it was no good, He scooped her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom_

_He placed her on the bed _

_"Sleep Jen" He told her standing up _

_She grabbed his hand and stopped him_

_"Only if you sleep to" She told him smiling up at him_

_He smiled back at her knowing aruging was pointless and got into bed with her, He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into his embrace and that is the way they stayed till the next morning._

_**XxXx**_

I do apoligse if this made any of you sad, The next two are pure fluff and romantic though I promise but I had to write this!

I know I said I was only going to write three of these but I have two more written so it will now be a four one shots lolz.

Updates will be every two days.

Remember to review :)

The next two chapters will be;

Flowers

The shopping list


	3. The Shopping List

Thank you so much for all of your reviews they seriously rock! Keep them coming I can't wait to hear what you think about this story, It totally went in a different direction from what I orignally planned so hope it still sounds ok!!

Enjoy :)

_**XxXx**_

**The Shopping List.**

Leory Jethro Gibb's never got sick as he once had told Tony and Kate he had never had a cold or the flu in his life, But now as he sneezed for what seemed like the 200th time that hour he had to admit that he didn't feel very good at all and maybe he was coming down with the flu that Tony had just gotten over 'Damm Dinozzo if he has given me his flu' he thought to himself. Out of the corner of his eye he saw McGee reaching for the blue tissue box covered in small yellow ducks that Abby made him keep on his desk, He saw a flurry of movement which he knew was Tony no doubt trying to warn McGee not to offer the tissues, But McGee either didn't notice Tony or chose to ingore him. For next thing he knew McGee was in front of his desk holding the tissue box out.

Gibbs glared at the tissue box with the small yellow smiling ducks he then moved his eyes up until he reached McGee's eyes,

"Any reason you are standing there McGee?" He asked, The sight of the Younger Agent squirming almost made him feel better

"Ah, You have been sneezing all morning Boss I thought you might need some tissues" McGee stammered

Gibb's could hear Tony and Ziva snickering but chose to deal with them later, He fixed his eyes on McGee and gave him a good 'Gibb's Stare'

McGee didn't know what to say, So he pushed the tissues onto Gibb's desk then walked back to his own. Secretly pleased with himself for doing what he had just done, When he told Abby she was going to be shocked he thought.

Gibb's then turned to Tony and Ziva

"I'm going down to Abby's lab and when I get back you two had better have got me a lead!" He told them both

He got down to Abby's lab and the thumping of her music only made his headache worsen, He took a deep breath and walked into Abby's lab and hurried to her steoro and turned her music off. He then went over to see what Abby had for him.

"Whoa Gibb's you look like death warmed up!" Abby told him looking concerned she had never seen Gibb's sick before

"Gee Ab's thanks, But I didn't come down here to talk about how I look. What have you got for me?" He asked her

Once he had gotten into the lift Tony turned to Ziva

"I think you should go tell The Director that he need's to go home" Tony said

"What! Why me?" Ziva asked not wanting to get caught in the middle

"Cause Zee-vah, You and The Director are friends" Tony said

"Yea and I want it to stay that way" Ziva said rolling her eyes

"You are the Senior Field Agent Tony, You should do it" She told him

He knew that one of them had to tell The Director before Gibb's got even more unbearable

"I know!" Tony said

Ziva looked at him with her eyebrows raised knowing that his tone of voice meant trouble for someone, Most likely McGee.

Tony swung round in his chair to face McGee,

"Probie will go!"

"No way Tony, I agree with Ziva you are The Senior Field Agent. You should go." McGee said wanting to stay well out of this fight knowing that he was already going to be in trouble with Gibb's for the tissues box incident, He didn't want to be caught talking to Gibb's wife behind his back.

Tony rolled his eyes knowing that he was fighting a losing battle. He spun back around in his chair to face Ziva,

"Paper, Scissors, Rock?" He said grinning at her

"Deal" She said coming out from behind her desk and walking to Tony's

"1,2,3" Tony and Ziva counted together

McGee watched on shaking his head glad that he wasn't involved

"Ahha!" Tony exclaimed "I win! You have to go tell her Ziva"

Ziva rolled her eyes and started walking up the stairs that lead to Jenny's office.

Cynthina was at her desk and Ziva walked over,

"Is The Director in?" She asked

Cynthina nodded and told her to go on in.

Jen looked up as the door to her office was pushed open she was expecting to see her husband so was suprised when instead of him Ziva walked through the door.

She stood up quickly,

"What is it Ziva? Has something happened to Jethro?" She asked worried

"No nothing like that" Ziva told her sitting down at the table, Jen also sat down.

"Uhh we think he has a caught Tony's flu" Ziva told her

Jen was suprised

"What do you mean, Jethro never gets sick. He's never been sick before in his whole life!" She said

"Well he defiently is sick now, He won't stop sneezing and he looks awful, We were going to suggest that he should go home... "Ziva said leaving the sentance unfinished

Jen smiled at this,

"I know what you mean he doesn't always listen even when it's for the best" Jen told her friend smiling at her

Ziva smiled back

"I'll call Ducky and see what he say's, Don't worry Ziva I will get him to go home" Jen promised

Ziva nodded and stood up to leave, "Close the door for me Ziva please" Jen said

Ziva nodded and pulled it closed after her.

Jen waited until Ziva had left then she picked up her phone and dialed Ducky's number.

"Autospy"

"Hello Ducky, It's Jen" She said

"Director, What a pleasant suprise what can I do to help?" He asked her

"It seems that Jethro is sick, His team thinks he has caught Tony's Flu I was wondering if you could come up here and check him over?" She asked

Ducky smiled to himself in all the time he had known Gibb's he had never seen him sick once

"I'll be up soon" He told her and gathered up his doctors bag.

"I'll be back soon Mr Palmer" He told his assitant as he hurried out of the morgue

Jen went out to Cynthina's desk and told her Assitant to cancel all her apts for the rest of the day and for tomorrow.

"You can go home once you have done that Cynthina and take tomorrow off" She told her assitant

Jen then carried on down the stairs to the bullpen where she saw her husband sitting at his desk looking miserable she smiled when she saw the box of tissues on his desk that usually sat on McGee's desk, she wondered how much trouble the Younger Agent had got into for showing concern. He hadn't noticed her presence yet but Ziva had she nodded at Ziva and walked over to her husband's desk and touched him on the shoulder gently, He jumped at her touch when he saw who it was he smiled at her.

"Come up to my office" She told him

He was about to protest, When she gave him her very own version of the famous 'Gibb's Stare'. He nodded and rose slowly but still his head was swimming, She noticed him sway slighty and reached out and grabbed his arm gently and guided him over to the lift.

When they got to her office Cynthina was gone, and Ducky was waiting for them in her office.

She guided him over to the couch where Ducky was sitting,

"Jethro" Ducky said

"Heya Duck"

"Let's have a look at you then" Ducky said

After about 20 minutes Ducky announced that he was done.

Jen turned around and looked at him

"You have the flu Jethro" He said

"Probaly caught it off Dinozzo" Jen told him

Gibb's just gave them both the 'Gibb's stare' He hated this feeling

"Jethro it isn't that bad" Jen told him, Trying not to laugh at the expression on his face

"I'll take you home and that is where you will stay until you are better" She told him firmly

He was about to protest but she cut him off,

"Don't even think about saying you want to stay at work, You convinced me to let Tony stay at work last week and now you're sick I don't want the whole Agency coming down with the Flu" She told him

"I'll give you a list of things to pick up on the way home Jennifer" Ducky told her

"Thank you Ducky" She said smiling warmly at him

"I'm going to go downstairs and talk to your team, I'll be back in a few minutes" She told both gentlemen

She walked down the stairs and sat down behind her husbands desk and called Ziva over.

"I'm taking Jethro home, He won't be in tomorrow neither will I. Tony will be charge but I want you to call me if anything comes up ok" She told Ziva quietly

Ziva nodded and agreeded, Then went back to her desk.

Jen then stood up and got Tony and McGee's attention,

"Jethro will be taking the rest of today off, and tomorrow. Tony will be team leader until he returns" She told them

Tony smiled looking pleased with himself and McGee nodded looking slighty glum.

"Any problems you are to call me, Not Jethro" She told them.

They all nodded.

She then walked back up the stairs to her office,

"Are you ready?" She asked her husband

"Yes, I just have to get my coat" He told her

"No you don't, It's right here" She told him handing it to him

Ducky laughed silently watching the two of them interact.

Jen walked over to her desk and gathered her things together, Ducky went over to her.

"I have written you a list Dear, Maybe take Jethro home though and go to the supermarket later on" He told her

She laughed knowing that everyone knew of her husbands hate of supermarkets not just her.

"Probaly for the best" She agreeded her eyes laughing

Gibb's started coughing and she turned to face him,

"Time to go" She said walking over to him and slipping her arm through his

"I'll call you later Dear, See how things are going" Ducky called out to her as she lead Gibb's out of her office.

She pulled the car up in their driveway and helped him out of the car and walked up the front path with him.

She helped him walk up the stairs to their bedroom and told him to get into bed and that she would be back soon, She just had to go to the kitchen when she remembered the list that Ducky had given her, _'Where did I put it?' _She thought to herself then she remembered it was in her bag in the bedroom.

She walked back into the bedroom and found her husband not in bed like she was expecting, Instead he was sitting on the edge of the bed talking into his cellphone.

She walked over to him and took it out of his hand and snapped it closed "No work, Until you are feeling better" She told him

"I was just checking with Abby the results of the tests!" He protested

"I don't care Jethro. No work that means no phone calls also. Tony knows how to be a good team leader." She told him turning his phone off. She turned back to search her bag for the list Ducky had given her but she couldn't find it.

She heard her husband trying not to laugh she turned around and faced him,

"What is so funny?" She demanded

Then she clicked, "Hand it over Jethro" She told him putting her hand out for the list

He smirked at her "Hand what over Jen?"

"The list!" She told him

"I don't know what you are talking about Jen" He told

She moved closer to him till she was standing in front of him

"I have to get the things on the list Jethro, It's to help you!" She told him

He didn't respond instead he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him

"I don't need any of the things on that list to make me feel better Jen" He told her kissing her neck

"Really?" She said moving so he could kiss her more

"What is that you need to make yourself feel better?" She teased him

He pulled her so she was sitting on his lap and just before he kissed her he said quietly "You" Then he kissed her she returned the kiss and soon found herself on top of him.

"Zee-vah The Director won't answer her phone and Gibb's is turned off" Tony whined to his partner

She smirked at Tony, "Maybe they are busy Tony"

"Doing what Ziva Gibb's is sick remember" Tony said not catching what she meant

She raised her eyebrows at him

Tony looked back at her, "Zee-vah David don't tell me your thinking what I think you're thinking our bosses are doing"

At that moment Ducky and Abby came into the Bullpen,

"What is it that you are thinking Ziva?" Ducky asked amused

Tony jumped in, "You were with them in Paris right Ducky? Do you think..." He said not wanting to auctuly wanting to say the word sex and his two bosses nams in the same sentance.

Ducky just smiled at the Agents and said what Gibb's always told them "What happens undercover Anthony, Stays undercover" and with that Ducky turned and left the Bullpen.

Tony turned back to the rest of the team, "Do you think thats a yes?"

"TONY!" They all yelled at him

Then they all got there things together and left for the evening leaving Tony alone with his thoughts.

Jen snuggled into her husbands embrace, "Do you feel better now?" She asked him

"Much" He told her before leaving a trail of kisses along her neck.

"Are you sure you'll need tomorrow off then?" She teased him

"I think I will, After all don't want to spread it do I?" He teased her back

She laughed and leant in for a kiss.

**The End.**

_**XxXx**_

More are coming I have decided to take Aserene's adivce and write as many as I want lolz. I have so many idea's its crazy!!. Remember to review!!

xx


	4. Comforting Jen

**A/N-** This story is set at the beginning of Bury Your Dead, Before they find out who the body is in Tony's car. Jen and Gibb's are married of course lolz and there is slight Tiva but only if you squint really hard it could be taken as friendship. O and there is like one bad word in here so I apoligse now if you get offended by swearing lolz.

**Spoilers- **'Bury Your Dead' Season Five

Hope you enjoy this remember to review

_**XxXx**_

**Comforting Jen.**

She poured the bourbon into the glass filling it almost to the top with the amber liquid, She had lost count of how many times she had refilled the glass but this time was different, This time she couldn't block out the memories and pictures that were flashing through her mind. She slammed the bottle of bourbon onto the desk top in her study angrily and wiped away the tears that she couldn't stop from falling. She closed her eyes briefly.

_She could see the look on Ziva's face when the team had seen Tony's car blow up on the MTAC screen, It had been a look full of anger, hurt, and betrayal and so much more. Jen had reached out to comfort Ziva but her friend had spun around staying out of Jen's reach then Ziva had stormed out of MTAC with McGee not far behind her. But what had hurt Jen the most was the look on her husbands face._

_Once Ziva and McGee had left she had turned to face him to explain why she hadn't told him, Why she couldn't have told him but he hadn't let her, Instead without a word he had taken of his headset and pushed it into her hands. _

_"Jethro, Let me explain" She said weakly as he had started walking away_

_He reached the MTAC door and turned around and said to her in the most coldest tone she had ever heard him speak in,_

_"Don't even try to justify this Director, Nothing you can say will make what happened here today ok. I have a crime scene to get to" and with that he had yanked open the door and walked out leaving her standing alone in the middle of MTAC._

_She tried to stop the tears that she could feel prickling in her eyes, She had taken her own headset off and pushed both sets into the hands of the nearest MTAC controller then she had gone to her office. But by lunchtime she had found that the same file was open in front of her that had been when she had come into her office hours eariler. She decided to go home at least there she could cry and not worry about anyone walking into her study she thought to herself so she had gathered up the first 3 folders from the pile that needed her signature on them and had gone and instructed Cynthia to cancel everything and to go home to for the rest of the day._

She had been drinking since she had come home. It was just after 1700 now and her husband still hadn't come home or called her, _'But why would he want to' _she thought to herself she had kept Tony's cover a secret from him and lied to him because of that secret.

She snapped her eyes open thinking she heard a noise but she didn't notice anything out of place, With shaking fingers she reached out for the large glass of bourbon but as she was about to pick it up a strong warm hand reached out from the front of her desk and grabbed her around the wrist, With his other hand he moved the glass out of her reach,

"What are you doing Jen?" Her husband asked her the concern evident in his voice. By the time he had the team had found out it wasn't Tony in the car he hadn't been able to find his wife or her assitant and she hadn't been picking up her phone so he had came looking for her worried about what she would be doing after this mornings events and seeing her drunk and still upset he knew that he had been right to worry.

"What do you care" She asked him the pain and hurt in her voice obivious

He moved around her desk till he was standing beside her he bent down till he was level with her and said quietly,

"I've been worried about you Jen, Everyone is. Been trying to call you all afternoon"

"I turned my phone off" She told him, brushing away more tears

He hated seeing her like this, But he hated even more knowing that he was partly to blame for her pain. But he felt better knowing that he could ease some of that pain and guilt she was feeling right now.

"It wasn't Dinozzo in the car" He told her

She snapped her head up

"What?" She whispered wanting to believe that she had heard him right

"It wasn't Dinozzo in the car Jen" He told her again

"But we saw it blow up" She said rubbing her left temple trying to stop the throbbing headache that was beginning

"Jen, It's not him. He's at the office right now, Ziva won't be letting him out of her sight anytime soon he's staying with her for a few days" He told her smiling at her trying to cheer her up.

"I'm Sorry--" Jen started to say, But he stopped her by pressing a finger to her lips

"You don't have anything to apoligse for Jen, Tony explained everything to us you couldn't have said anything to me it would have jeopardised the whole mission" He told her.

When she heard him say he was sorry she started to cry again.

He pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back,

"Shh, It's ok Jen let it all out" He told her holding her while she cried. When her crying had calmed down, He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I think you need to go to sleep Jen" He told her standing up.

She nodded in agreement not wanting to talk, Her head felt like she was underwater. She went to stand up but she stumbled and just about fell, He grabbed her to stop her from falling.

"Just how much did you drink Jen?" He asked her worried

She motioned to the bourbon bottle that was over half empty

"Shit Jen, No wonder you can't stand up by yourself" He told her "That was a brand new bottle"

She stayed leaning against him "I'm sorry, I'll buy more" She told him

"Don't worry about it, I don't think you'll be drinking for awhile" He told her

"I'm going to carry you upstairs" He told her

She was about to protest but he stopped her

"Don't even think about saying you can walk up the stairs Jen, We both know you can't" He told her firmly scooping her up in his arms

She nestled closer into his chest, Listening to his heartbeat as he carried her into their bedroom.When he reached the bedroom she was just about asleep he lay her down on the bed gently and pulled the covers over her he leant down to kiss her gently on her forehead when she reached out and grabbed his arm,

"Stay, Come to sleep to" She told him sleepily

"Ok Jen" He agreeded walking over to his side of the bed he also got under the covers. She snuggled close to him stealing his body heat he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"I love you Jen" He told her

She found his hand and linked her fingers through his, "I love you to" She said sleepily and they both fell asleep wrapped around each other.

**The End.**

_**XxXx**_

What did you think, Review and let me know!

xx


	5. Turf War

**A/N- **My other stories 'Undercover Love' & 'Through the good times & the bad' Are on hold until the next chapters have been read over but should be up within a week or so.

Set after the Ex-File no spoilers for it though. This is kind of a reversal of 'Comforting Jen' Where instead of Gibb's being upset at her shes upset at him cause of how he handled a case involving everyones favourite FBI Agent. So in my mind I can see Gibb's doing this but I can't see the writers of the show ever letting him do this lolz and of course Jen & Gibb's are married. A couple more of these to come, Please remember to Review!

Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews!! I love reading them all, I'm sorry about the grammer mistakes etc in the last chapter but betweem 3 kids one who is a 6 month old baby it's hard re reading over my stories when someone always needs my atttention lolz. I have checked this story over a couple of times and hope there are no mistakes!

**Disclaimer**- I keep forgetting this! They arn't mine if they were we would have a little Jibblets running around the bullpen! Not to mention McAbby and Twilight would never have happened Tate was such a cute pairing! So wish Kate had stayed untill the epsiode 'Under Covers' and we would have no Judgement day and especially no Vance!! I wish they were mine hehe. Maybe if I keep bugging my boyfriend he will get them for me! After all he has alot ground to make up lolz

**Turf War.**

Leory Jethro Gibb's sighed to himself and reached for his coffee cup but found that it was empty, He sighed once again he stood up and pulled on his coat.

"I'm going out for coffee, When I get back I want to hear that one of you has a lead for me." He told his team as he left the bullpen heading for the coffee shop just around the corner that was open 24/7.

Gibb's had only been gone a few minutes when his enemy inside of work hours and his almost best friend outside of them showed up in the bullpen looking for him. Tony heard the lift open and looked up hoping it wasn't their boss but when he saw FBI Agent Tobias Fornell stepping out of the lift he wished it was their boss he coughed loudly to get Ziva's attention,

"Incoming" He coughed again to cover what he said

Ziva gave him a puzzled look, It couldn't be Gibb's coming back already she thought to herself. It was then that she saw the FBI Agent that had been in their Bullpen only day's eariler when his Ex Wife had been a suspect in their last case.

Tony stood up, "Can we help you Agent Fornell, Have you misplaced Diane maybe?" He asked the scarsam evident in his voice

Fornell fixed Tony with a look. Gibb's had taught him well he thought though he would never admit it, He decided to let the comment about his Ex slide.

"Looking for Jethro, Seem's your case is about to become the FBI's case" Fornell told Tony smirking

When Tony heard this his heart sank, As did Ziva and McGee's for all three of them now knew that the 24 hours straight that they had been working on this case had made their boss angry enough, But that would be nothing compared to his reaction when he saw Fornell sitting at his desk and heard that the case they had been working on was about to become the FBI's.

Tony not knowing what to say just nodded and retreated to behind his desk to wait for Gibb's return. Fornell went to Gibb's desk and sat down. McGee saw this and raised his eyebrows for everyone in the team knew not to go anywhere near their Boss's desk unless they were preapred to die young. Fornell noticed the shocked expression on the young agent's face and couldn't help but ask him,

"Is something wrong Agent McGee?"

"Ahh, No Sir" McGee stuttered, Mentally 'Gibb's slapping' himself for calling Fornell Sir

Just then Gibb's entered the Bullpen, He knew something wasn't right as soon as he stepped off the lift. Tony wasn't tormenting Ziva or McGee instead his whole team was quiet. His eyes narrowed when he saw The FBI Agent sitting at his desk. He stormed over and slapped Tony's head on the way past.

"Ow Boss! What was that for" Tony whined

"For letting him sit at my desk Dinozzo" Gibb's snapped, He was now standing in front of his own desk looking down at the smirking FBI Agent

"Our conference room Jethro?" Fornell asked trying to contain his smirk but not having much luck

Gibb's nodded and stormed over to the lift with Fornell not far behind him, They both entered the lift and Gibb's hit the emeregency stop button and turned to Fornell.

"Why are you here?" He asked

"Seem's your victim was involved in a Undercover Op that my Director is running and they want us to take over the case" Fornell told him preparing himself for the protest that was coming.

"No way Tobias, The victims Navy which makes it ours. How did you hear about this case anyway?" Gibb's asked "It's not even in the News yet"

Fornell couldn't help but smile at this question for he knew the answer was going to make domestic bliss a thing of the past in the Gibb's household.

"Seem's your Director called mine" He said

Gibb's almost spat out his coffee "What?!" He choked, Hoping that he had somehow misunderstood Fornell, but one glance at Fornell's face dashed any hope of that.

"Your Director called Mine" Tobias repeated

Gibb's flipped the switch and the lift door's opened.

He stormed out heading for the stairs to MTAC. On his way past Tony's desk Tony called out,

"Boss The Director rang she want's you in her office ASAP" He trailed off as Gibb's kept on going then they heard the slam of Jen's door

Tony turned to Ziva, "Guess he got the message already"

She rolled her eyes at him "Really Tony" She told him scarsticly and went and sat behind her desk.

Fornell followed behind Gibb's calmly into Jen's office and sat down on the couch while Gibb's walked up and down in front of Jen's desk.

"What were you thinking calling the FBI, Without telling me first?" He demanded

"Stop pacing Jethro, You'll ruin the carpet" She told her husband coming out from behind her desk

She moved to sit down at the table that sat in the middle of her office and motioned for Fornell and her rather agaited Husband to join her which they did.

"We are turning the case over to the FBI immediatly" She said firmly, Noticing that her husband was about to protest she cut him off

"It is not up for discussion Jethro, There undercover Op comes first" She said

She then turned to Fornell, "We will be handing all things related to this case over to you before you leave this afternoon"

"Thank you Director" He told her smiling symptheticly at her knowing that she was going to be hearing about this for a long time to come.

"So Ziva, What do you reckon Gibb's is so mad about" Tony asked

"I don't know, But whatever it is Tony I wouldn't talk about if he hears you talking about him and The Director's personal life again, I think he really will fire you" She told him.

"That and you would have a killer headache for the rest of your life" McGee offered.

Tony turned to glare at the 'Probie',

"I didn't ask you McGee, Havn't you got a system to break into or something" He growled.

Ziva smiled sympatheticaly at McGee, Then turned her attention back to the folder in front of her.

Not long after Gibb's came storming down the stairs and said to them,

"Stop working on the Arnold case, Pack everything up we are handing it over to the FBI ASAP"

He then turned and headed down to Abby's lab to give her the news.

Tony turned to Ziva, "Whoa, This is so not good"

"Really Tony, I hadn't noticed" She replied as she packed up her files and put them into the box that McGee was holding out for her.

Gibb's returned a few minutes later but instead of looking angry he looked pleased.

"Stop packing up the files" He told them

All three turned and looked at him with suprised expressions,

"Ahh Boss?" McGee asked

"Pack the files from the case with Diane instead" He told them, Thinking it was going to be a shame that he wasn't going to be there to see Tobias's reaction when he saw the files Gibb's had given him.

Tony turned to look at Ziva and said quietly so their boss couldn't hear "The Director is going to kill him"

Ziva just nodded and quickly help McGee switch the files over once it had been done Gibb's took the box from them and carried it upstairs to Jen's office.

He slammed the box down in front of Tobias "There's your case files Tobias" He told him

Fornell smiled knowing how much Gibb's had to be hating handing over the files.

"Trust you can find your own way out Tobias" Gibb's walking out of Jen's office.

Jen turned to Fornell, " I trust we will be seeing you next time your Agency needs something Tobias?" She said

"Pleasure as always Director" He told her, Walking out of her office carrying the box full of files.

Gibb's came back down the stairs and motioned to his team, "With me, Abby's got us something" He said walking towards the lift.

Tony shot Ziva a look, She shook her head at him and followed Gibb's and McGee silently down to Abby's lab.

Jen looked down at the Bullpen and saw that her husbands team was busy working again, She smiled to herself suprised at how easily he had handed over the files to Tobias, She had been expecting a fight. She was going to go down and see what case they were working on when Cynthina came looking for her,

"The Director of the FBI is on the phone for you Director, He said its urgent" Her assitant told her

Jen nodded and looked down at her husbands team and saw that they were gearing up to go out in the field she took one last look and turned towards her assitant and followed her back to her office.

She picked up her phone and was about to say hello but the Director of the FBI didn't give her the chance to,

"Do you think it is funny sending my Agent back with the files concerning his ex wife, Director?" The Director if the FBI yelled down the phone at her

"What do you mean?" She asked swallowing hard hoping like hell her husband hadn't done what she thought he had

"Agent Fornell just arrived back with the box your Agency gave him that was meant to contain the files relating to the Undercover Mission I am running. A very important mission I would like to add, Instead I find the box full of reports about a case that concerned Agent Fornell's wife" The Director told her the anger in his voice building with every word.

She had to bite back laughter. Her Director side knew that she should be as mad as hell at her husband he should know better than to do this. But the other part of her wanted to laugh until she cried. _To see the look on the Director of the FBI's face right now would be priceless. I should have known this would happen. I should have collected the files myself. Damm you Jethro _she thought.

"I'm so sorry Mike" She said using the Director's first name

"Agent Gibb's must have mixed up the boxes, If you could send Agent Fornell back with our files I assure you I will personally make sure he is given the right ones"

"I'm sending him over right now" The FBI Director told her, Before she could say anything he hung up on her.

She took a deep breath then reached for her cellphone and dialed the all to famillar number after a couple of rings he picked up,

"Where are you Jethro?" She asked him

"Just bringing in a suspect"

"By any chance it wouldn't have anything to do with the phonecall I just got from The Director of the FBI would it Jethro?"

"Ahh, He called you huh?"

"Yes, yes he did Jethro. What the hell were you thinking?" She yelled at him

He held the phone away from his ear and started walking up the stairs to her office.

"Jethro?"

All of a sudden her office door was pushed open and her husband was standing there,

"I hate it when you do that" She sighed snapping her phone closed

"So" She demanded "Why did you give Fornell the wrong files?"

"You gota admit Jen, Don't you wish you were there to see Fornell and Mike's faces when they realised what was in the box" He told her smiling at the thought

She found herself smiling back, But then the little voice inside her head reminded her why she was so angry.

"Well?" She asked

"Ab's got us a lead about where his phone was, We went there and found him" He told her, Making it sound so simple.

"And you couldn't hand this information over to the FBI and let them handle it because?" She asked him

"Come on Jen, It would have taken them hours to act on it and by then he would have gotten away"

"Maybe so but that isn't you call to make" She told him

Tobias Fornell walked into the Bullpen for the second time that day. He carried the rather heavy file box over to Tony's desk

"I believe these belong to you Agent Dinozzo" He said dryly

"Where is Jethro?" He asked Tony

"In the Director's office" Ziva told him, All of a sudden they could hear Jenny screaming at her husband,

"Do you know how it looks when my husband cannot follow a simple order?" They all heard Jenny scream

"It makes me look like I can't run my own Agency Jethro!"

Fornell glanced up at the catwalk, "Maybe I'll wait down here" He said to no one in particular

Tony glanced at Ziva "Told you she would kill him"

"I don't think shes killing him Tony, I think shes more upset cause we kept her out of the hoop"

"Loop Zee-vah, Loop" Tony told his partner

"Sounds the same to me" Ziva said stubbornly

"If you hadn't called The FBI in none of this would have happened" Gibb's told her, Taking a sip from his coffee.

She wanted to lunge across her desk at him, _'How dare he be so calm and make it sound like it's my fault' _She fumed to herself.

"O I'm sorry Jethro, I forgot the part where it said in my job description that I can change the rules cause my husband doesn't like them"

He placed his coffee down on her desk, "Looks like you need it more than I do.I'll go get the suspect and Files and hand them over to Tobias" He told her walking out of her office.

She glanced at the cup of coffee he had left her and was about to pick it up when she realised that he had already left, She hurried after him to make sure this time Fornell got what he came for.

Tony heard silence from Jen's office and looked up, He saw Gibb's and The Director walking down the stairs. When they reached the Bullpen Fornell stood up,

"Director, Jethro" He said

"Hello Agent Fornell, Please pass on my apolgies to your Director" Jen told him

"Agent Gibb's will go and get you your suspect while Dinozzo and Ziva pack up the files for you and Agent McGee will print of the prisoner transfer and file transfer papers for you" The tone of her voice leaving no room for arugements

Tony and Ziva started packing the real files into the box this time and McGee hurried to print of the paperwork, But her husband didn't move,

"Is there a problem Agent Gibb's?" She asked him

"No problem, Director" He told her also using her job title deciding that two could play at that game

"Then why havn't you got Agent Fornells suspect?" She asked him, Not in the mood for games

"I don't know which room Officer David put him in" He told her

They both fixed Ziva with a look that made Tony cringe he was glad he wasn't his partner right now,

"Ahh, Intergaration 2" Ziva said avoiding eye contact with both of her Boss's

Gibb's then nodded and left to get the suspect. A few minutes later McGee had the paperwork printed off, Jen and Tobias had signed it Ziva and Tony had the files packed and Jen had checked over them to make sure they were the correct ones. All they were waitig for was Gibb's. She glanced at her watch

"It shouldn't take him this long" She said worried about him but at the same time annoyed.

She was about to go see what was taking him so long when he came out of the lift with the suspect.

"Here you go Fornell" He said pushing the handcuffed man in the FBI Agents's direction.

Jen smiled to herself when she saw Fornell trying to figure out how to carry the Box and walk the suspect out deciding to put him out of his misery she said,

"Agent Gibb's will carry that box for you Tobias"

When Fornell heard this he almost choked on the laughter he was doing his best to hold onto, Gibb's glared at her but picked up the box and followed Fornell out of the Bullpen.

Once Gibb's had gone Jen turned to his team,

"What happened today, I never want a repeat of" She told them all fixing them all with her version of the 'Gibb's Stare'

They all nodded and tried to busy themselves with paperwork She said,

"Tell Jethro to come up to my office when he gets back"

"Yes Director" Ziva said

Jen nodded at her friend then walked back up the stairs to her office, A few minutes later her husband was standing in her office.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Sit down Jethro" She told him motioning to the couch he did as she told him to

"I never want a repeat of today, I have told your team the same. Next time something like this happens you come to me ok" She told him

He nodded and went to standup but she grabbed his arm

"I don't like fighting with you Jethro"

He sighed and ran a hand over his face, "I don't want to fight Jen, But what I did today was to get a killer of the streets"

She nodded and was about to say speak again when his phone rang he answered it and then hung up,

"We have another case dead Marine at a party"

"Ok, I'll see you at home then" She said softly

He bent down and kissed her on the cheek then hurried out of her office.

He walked through the front door of his and Jen's house and noticed that the light was on in her study. He took a deep breath and walked over to the study door knowing that he had alot of ground to make up, Even though they had talked briefly this afternoon he knew there was a lot more that needed to be said. He pushed open the study door,

"Jen?" He said softly

She looked up from the file that she was reading and saw her husband standing in the doorway holding a bunch of gorgeous flowers she couldn't help but smile even though she was still angry at the stunt he pulled earlier in the day.

"I thought you didn't like gifts that required attention" She teased him standing up and walking over to him. But secretly she was touched that he had gone to the effort to buy her flowers especially considering that there couldn't be to many flower shops open at 9pm on a friday night.

"They are for you not me Jen, So they will be requiring your attention not mine" He told her his tone teasing also.

He handed them to her and she looked at them closely.

"They are beautiful, Thank you Jethro" She said leaning into him so she could kiss him.

"About today Jen-" He started to say

"Don't say anything. I have to admit it was funny and I am glad that you got the suspect but don't ever do it again!" She told him pressing a finger to his lips, He nodded and kissed her finger instead

She couldn't help but smile

"I'll put these in some water, Then we can have dinner" She told him as she carried the flowers through to the kitchen, He followed her into the kitchen and watched her as she moved around the kitchen.

"Stop staring at me Jethro!" She scoled him playfully as she walked towards him

He just raised his eyebrows at her as she wound her arms around his neck he wrapped his arms around her waist

"What do you want for dinner?" She asked him

"Mmm Pasta?" He suggested

"Sounds good to me. You cook ok, I'm going to have a shower" She told him giving him a kiss before she headed up the stairs

He watched her walk up the stairs and called out "You want some company up there?"

She turned around at the top of the stairs, "No Jethro, I can do fine alone" She told him smiling down at him then walking into the bathroom and shutting the door after her.

He shook his head and went back into the kitchen and found the takeout menus that they kept by the phone after he had ordered he went into her study to turn the light off when he heard his wife cough quietly behind him he spun around and his eyes widened immediatly, She was wearing the shirt that he had left discared on the floor that morning and while she had a few buttons done it was very obivious to him that she was wearing nothing underneath it she smiled teasingly at him,

"Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to come over here?" She asked him impatiently

When he didn't move she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck she leant in and kissed him, He kissed her back and soon he found her pulling him upstairs to their bedroom.

_**XxXx**_

Lolz I will end it there, The next story the rating will go up so add this story as a alert or remember to look for it in the M section lolz.

Please remember to review, You don't have to be a member to view so no excuses! Next story will be up in the next couple of days.


	6. Shes Perfect

**A/N- **My Jibb's smut story is taking way longer to write than I was expecting lolz and I have this written already I was going to upload on its own but I decided to add it to this collection. I know I said I would do my best not to add any baby fics into this collection but I couldn't help myself! Ever since I had my baby I can't stop myself from writing these hehe.

Hope you enjoy it and remember to review, cause reviews are love and I always need more love hehe.

Disclaimer- Yes I remembered again yay! They arn't mine and no matter how much I want them they never will be :( but the baby is mine yay I own my very own Jibblet hehe which is almost as good as owning her parents, Do not steal her!

Lots of Jibb's sweet family moments with some reference to Gibbs/Shannon/Kelly. Remember to Review!

O yes and just in case it freaks you out or makes you uncomfortable there is mentions of breastfeeding in this story! Just warning you cause I know that some people might find it a little uncomfy or if you are young and reading this story. Sorry if you do but its part of the story guys.

**Shes perfect.**

NCIS Special Agent Leory Jethro Gibb's looked across the bed to his wife NCIS Director Jennifer Gibb's. He couldn't take his eyes off her, he was thinking about how beautiful she looked and how lucky he was when her voice pulled him out of his thoughts and back to present time.

"Look at her Jethro, I just love her so much, I can't even describe it" She said quietly looking to the space between them where their 3 day old daughter Lily Ava Gibb's was sleeping soundly.

He gazed down at their daughter and couldn't stop himself from smiling,

"I know what you mean, She's perfect, Just like you Jen." He told his wife, Reaching over his daughter to kiss his wife gently.

"She's so small" She said amazed at how she could feel so much for such a little person

"She's a baby Jen" He told her his tone light and teasing

She threw him a look, "I know that, I just can't believe shes here." She said softly

"She two weeks early Jen, We weren't expecting her yet" He said smiling down at his baby daughter

"I know" Jen told him remembering the suprise she had gotten when she had realised that it wasn't a sore back but contractions that were causing her discomfort.

"Never seen Ziva so nervous before" Gibb's said grinning at the memory of the Mossad Officer in a blind panic once Jen had casually mentioned that she was in labour and needed to get to the hospital.

"Ziva, What about McGee?" She said laughing softly at her memory of McGee bolting out of the Bullpen for the safety of Abby's lab, as soon as Jen had informed Gibb's in front of his whole team that she needed to go to the hospital.

"Abby was the only one that didn't seem to be fazed to much" She said thinking about the bouncing girl that had been the first through the hospital room door after Lily had been born.

Just then Lily twitched and started moving, They both stopped talking not wanting to wake her up and a few minutes later she settled back into sleep.

He studied their daughter again thinking back to the another time long ago when he had bought his first daughter Kelly home, Almost as if she was reading his mind Jen reached out and touched his arm,

"When you bought Kelly home, Was it this amazing?"

He smiled at her "Yes. Yes it was amazing to have her there finally after waitng 9 months to be able to see her and hold her it was wonderful.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked I just.."

"Jen its fine, You know you can always ask. I will always love Kelly and Shannon but they are in my past. You and Lily are my future" He told her kissing her

"I love you so much" She told him

"I love you to" He told her reaching for her hand she linked her fingers through his watching their daughter sleep once again.

He noticed that Jen had fallen asleep he untangled his hand from hers and reached down to the bottome of the bed to pull a blanket over her so she wouldn't get cold once he had made sure she was covered up he lay back down and watched his daughter and wife sleep. He had just started falling off to sleep when he heard Lily start to cry. He picked her up trying to stop her crying before Jen woke up but no matter what he did he couldn't stop her cries.

"I think shes hungry" Jen's sleepy voice told him

He turned to look at his wife and couldn't help but smile he had always thought she looked beautiful when she first woke up and this was no expection.

He handed over the small bundle to his wife, She cradled Lily in her arms and guided her mouth to her breast, Lily stopped crying straight away and relaxed in Jen's arms, She absentmindly ran her hand up and down Lily's arm loving the feel of her daughters soft milky skin.

"I still can't believe she is so small, She drinks so much!" She told him

He laughed reaching out he stroked the baby's head softly, Her hair the same colour as her mothers "She will get big soon and you'll be wishing she was small again" He told her.

Soon Lily was finished and Jen handed her to Gibb's to hold, She leant against his arm and he slipped it around her the other one holding their baby.

Jen watched their daughter yawn then close her eyes,

"I can't believe that we made something so perfect" She told her husband

"I can, You're perfect Jen" He admitted to her

She rolled her eyes "We both know i'm not"

"You're perfect to me and to Lily" He told her

She smiled at him wondering if he knew how much that meant to her, "And Lily and I think you perfect" She told him

She reached up and kissed him, Then leant into his embrace again

She watched their daughter again and after a few minutes said,

"She's defiently asleep i'll put her in her bassinet"

He kissed the baby on the head then handed her over to Jen.

She walked to the end of their bed and tucked the baby in.

"Tomorrow we have to be up kinda early" She told him as she got back into bed

"How come?" He asked her looping one arm around her waist

"Ducky,Abby, McGee, Dinozzo and Ziva are coming over at 10.30" She told him

"Ok sounds good" He said

She turned the light off and snuggled down under the covers and closer to the warmth of his body,

Morning came around to fast for both of them, Before they knew it it was 10.30 and Jen was answering the door to Abby, Ducky, McGee, Tony and Ziva.

"Aww shes so small! Can I hold her please?" Abby squealed

Jen smiled and handed over Lily to Abby and bought them all into the lounge,

"How are you my Dear?" Ducky asked her

"Fine, A little tired but apart from that Fine" She told him

He nodded, "Where is Jethro?"

She smiled "In the Kitchen making coffee"

Ducky nodded again and stood up "I'll go and see if he needs any help"

Abby was talking baby talk to Lily, Ziva who was sitting beside her was also smiling at the baby.

"Look at her McGee!" Abby exclaimed Moving Lily so McGee could see her. He glanced at the baby and was amazed by her bright blue eyes they looked just like his bosses. "She is cute" He admitted

Abby smiled at him with a smile that he knew meant trouble for him, "I'm glad you like her cause I want like a 100 Timmy"

At this McGee paled and Jen couldn't help but laugh at his reaction

At that moment Gibb's and Ducky entered the room with coffee for everyone but Jen she got Hot Chocolate.

"Whats wrong Timothy? you look rather ill." Ducky said Walking over and peering at McGee

Ziva piped up "Abby just told him she wants a 100 babies"

Ducky raised his eyebrows and touched McGee's shoulder sympatheticly "I see my dear boy"

Gibb's sat on the arm of the chair where Jen was sitting and just laughed "Good luck with 100 McGee, One keeps us busy"

Jen smiled up at him, "That she does"

After everyone had finished their drinks Lily was handed around to everyone, While Ziva was holding her she asked Jen, "When are you going to be coming back to work Jen?"

Jenny glanced at Gibb's they had both talked about it before Lily came but now that she was here Jen wanted to spend as much time as possible with her.

"We havn't really talked about it propley, Why don't you like having Gibb's be Acting Director and Team leader?" She teased Ziva

"No, He does fine. Its poor Cynthina that misses you the most" Ziva told her laughing

Jen mock glared at her husband, "You promised me you'd be nice to Cynthina!" She told him hitting him playfully on the arm

"I am Jen" He told her his eyes smiling

She shook her head at him and turned her attention back to Ziva who handed her back her daughter.

After awhile Lily had fallen asleep, Ziva glanced at the clock "Whoa I have to go, I'm sorry but I promised i'd help my friend move" She told Jenny

"Thats fine Ziva, It was good to see you" Jen told her friend smiling as she lead Ziva to the door.

Not long after Tony announced he had to leave also. Abby and McGee left with him. All promising to come back and visit soon.

Jen went upstairs to check on Lily and left Gibb's and Ducky to talk,

"So Jethro how are you holding up?" Ducky asked his oldest friend

"Fine Duck, I still can't believe that I have a daughter again"

Ducky smiled at Gibb's "They both love you very much don't forget that"

"I won't" Gibb's told him

They heard Jen coming down the stairs and Ducky stood up,

"It's time I get going. Can't leave mother alone for to long"

"Thank you for coming Ducky, It was wonderful to see you" Jen told him smiling

"It was my pleasure Jennifer."

"See you at work on Monday Jethro"

"Yep. Bye Duck"

He closed the door and turned to his wife.

"So Jen, Was it worth 9 months of no coffee?" He teased her

"I'd do it again in a instant" She told him linking her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a Kiss.

_**XxXx**_

I usually am better at keeping them in charcter! My bad. Hope you enjoyed it anyway please review and let me know!

Two more to come

-Secrets- The smut one lolz

-Flowers- which I have kept back cause its about their one year aniversary so the perfect story to close this collection with lolz

Please remember to review it only takes a couple of minutes and means alot to me! Thank you


	7. Secrets

A/N- Ok I was going to write a longish story like I usualy do but I couldn't do it for this story lolz, So it is kinda short. It took me ages to write this i'm sorry it wasn't up sooner, I hope its ok.

**Disclaimer**-The rumours arn't true guys they wouldn't sell them to me after all :( So still I go on dreaming and hoping that somehow the screen writers pull through and give us a Judgement Day Jen return like they have given _'Bones' _fans. Maybe if we all cross our fingers and toes we will get it? If you don't know what I mean bout the '_Bones_' ending just ask and I will tell you but I can't write it here cause its still a spoiler for some country's lolz.

Thank you to everyone who has Reviewed it means alot to me hearing what you guys think! I love coming on and reading them they are all like new chapters of stories to me. Thank you so much! I'm hugging you all in my mind as Abby would say hehe. Keep on Reviewing!

_**XxXx**_

**Secrets.**

"May I have this dance?" he asked, his eyes sparkling extending his hand to his wife, That was how it started. Before she knew it they were kissing each other hungrily needing each other, When they finally broke apart, Their chests were heaving, Their breath ragged, and their eyes were locked on each others.

"Jen" he breathed. "That was..."

She pulled back slightly, tilting her chin up, she meet his eyes, her own eyes glimmering as were his. "Kiss me again Jethro." She whispered to him. That was all the encourgament he needed, He pressed his mouth against hers and once again there tounges were dueling he let her win, He always did.

She pressed herself against him,tilting her head to deepen the kiss.They pull away once again the need for air becoming to much, His fingers trail over the bare skin of her shoulders and down her arms, tracing patterns down her arms. His touch drives her crazy, She grabs his hand and leads him over to their bed he pushes her onto the bed and slowly unzips her dress and removes it from her body, She shudders as the cold air hits her skin.

He notices her shudder and gently pulls the covers back, She then turns her attention to his clothes and undresses him. He looks at her and thinks about how beautiful she looks when she's sprawled amongst the white sheets, her beautiful red hair fans out covering the pillow, Her skin flushed pink, her body naked as is his. It reminds him of before they were married all those years ago in paris.

He takes a deep breath and starts kissing down her neck again knowing just the right place that will drive her crazy, Then he ease's himself over her,His hand reaching between her legs. Soon he is kissing her on the mouth again, gently and she wraps her arms around him, rolling and tumbling with him until she's the one suspended above him, This was always her favourite part when her hair was like a curtain around around their faces sheltering them from everything but each other, But before she could take full advantage of her position he wrapped his arms around her back and flipped them over so once again he was the one that was above her looking down at her beauty. When he enters into her she has to stop herself from screaming, Instead she digs her fingernails into his back and rakes them up then down, Biting down on his shoulder as she wraps her legs around him as he thrusts into her, moving with him as he brings her closer and closer to the edge as he starts kissing along her collarbone as he thruts into her harder she knows that she has given him all control, She no longer controls her body he does.

"Jen," He breaths as he takes them both over the edge.

He slips out of her and she immediatly misses the contact, He lays back on the mattress, She moves closer to him kissing his chest where she can feel his heart racing beneath her lips.

"I love you" She tells him as he wraps his arms around her

"I love you to Jen" He tells her closing his eyes as she snuggles close to him.

**The End.**

Review and let me know!!


	8. Superglue

**A/N- **I know I said only one more to come but i'm still working on it, and this idea came into my head today. Hope you enjoy it.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my stories so far, It means alot to me. Keep the reviews coming guys!

**Disclaimer**- They arn't mine, But this story idea is mine. I'm simply borrowing them.

Ok so basically Jen decides to 'Help' Gibb's out abit on a case and they go down to Autospy to see Ducky, But he isn't there and they get a little carried away on Ducky's desk when Palmer walks in, Jen in her hurry to get up knocks Ducky's favourite Coffee cup off his desk and they have until the morning to fix it before he notices.

**Superglue.**

Jennifer Gibb's and her husband Leory Jethro Gibb's were sitting in their kitchen trying desperatly to fix the coffee cup that belonged to their good friend Doctor _'Ducky' _Mallard.

She sighed in frustration and rubbed her temple, "This is all your fault you know" She told her husband turning to look at him.

He raised his eyebrows at her,

"My Fault? How is it my fault exactly Jen? You were the one that wanted to get out of your office for abit and help me! What did you say again?... O yea thats right, I keep getting calls about this case, Its high profile Jethro and we both know you don't handle the Media well" He said mimicking his wife's voice

She hit him in the arm playfully, "I don't sound like that" She told him faking anger, "And I didn't say it like that, I said I wanted to see what you had cause SecNav keeps calling wanting updates on the case! You are the one that offered to take me down to Ducky's to see what he had and as for the Media do I really need to remind you what happened last time one of them annoyed you?" She asked him.

He rolled his eyes at her now, "Same thing" He mumbled turning his attention back to the broken coffee cup that sat on their Kitchen table.

"Anyway, If you had just stayed in your office none of this would have happened!" He told her

"You are the one that started it in the lift!" She said looking at him

"How? It was you that said Ducky's desk was the same as the one in that Paris..." She blushed as she reached over and put her hand over his mouth to stop him from finishing the sentance.

"You're the one that lifted me onto the stupid thing!" She told him not removing her hand from his mouth

He reached up and removed her hand, "You're the one that kissed me first!" He pointed out

"You were the one that suprised me so I screamed, That's what made Palmer hurry into the room!" She protested, Wanting to make sure he knew it was his fault the cup was broken.

"You were the one that jumped off his desk, and knocked the cup off" He told her

"You were the one that lifted me onto His desk Jethro! And I had to jump off did you want Palmer to see you all over me!" She said raising her voice

He sighed knowing that him and his wife were both stubborn he usually loved it about her, But tonight he did not.

"Jen its 0100 we have about 5 hours before we have to be at the office, So how about we agree to disagree and find a way to fix the damm cup" He said

She knew he was right but hated to admit it, "Ok but this isn't over" She told him, Fixing him with her own version of a Gibb's stare,

He rolled his eyes _'Of course it isn't' _He thought to himself.

They both looked glumly at the Cup in front of him,

"We could just tell him what happened and offer to buy him a new one" She suggested

He raised his eyebrow, "Do you want to be the one to tell him Jen?, Sorry Duck but when you weren't in we got a bit carried away on your desk, Palmer heard Jen scream and walked in, Jen jumped off your desk and broke your cup." He said scarsticly

"Ok telling him defiently not a option" She said, Rubbing her neck like she did when she was frustrated.

Then suddendly she had it, "I know how to fix it!" She told him

He looked at her glad that one of them had come up with a solution,

"How exactly?" He asked her

"Superglue!" She told him pleased with herself

"Ahh, One problem with that Jen, It will leak when he puts coffee in it" He pointed out to her

"That won't matter" She told him

"What do you mean?" He asked her now curious

"It doesn't have to be perfect cause we can't hide from him that it's broken all we have to do is get it to look like it is in one piece and then make sure Palmer or Tony breaks it" She explained pleased with herself.

"That might just work Jen" He told his wife

"What do you mean might work?" She demanded, Fixing him with look.

He knew when to give up and this was one of those times. He didn't answer her instead saying,

"Where do we keep superglue? Do we even have superglue?"

"Bottom drawer" She told him

A few minutes later he had found it and was attempting to try and open it but he couldn't, "Let me try" She said laughing at his frustration, He held the bottle up and she pulled on the the small cap...With the force of her tugging it exploded. All over their hands.

"I Got it!" Jen said with a victorious smile.

"Ahhh,Yes well Jen" Gibb's looked at their hands, which were stuck together by the Superglue "We have a bigger problem,Way bigger..."

Jen follwed his eyes till she was looking at their hands, they both tried to move them apart, and both failed miserably.

"Oh shit" They both said

Gibb's smirked at his wife, "Well this can't be…_That_ bad? I mean it comes off right?"

"Of course it's not bad Jethro" she said sarcastically, "I've always wanted to have my hand Superglued to yours! Ever since I said _'I Do' _I have been waiting for this day, Right up there with the time you got us locked out of the house and I don't know if it _'comes off'_"

"Hey! It could be worse, You could be superglued to Dinozzo" He pointed out, Letting the comment about them being locked out after their honeymoon slide, Cause he knew that was one battle he could never win.

She slumped against her Husband. "That's true" She agreeded

"Let's just try and get un-glued ok?" She told him.

Walking her Husband over to the sink, She turned the tap on with her free hand and grabbed the dish soap that sat on the edge of the sink then poured it all over their glued hands, She snatched the sponge from the window ledge and started to scrub, Gibb's watched trying not to laugh at the fierce expression on her face. "Gee Jen, I havn't seen you this mad since Dinozzo called you _'Madame Director'_" He teased her. He wished he hadn't said anything as she started scrubbing his hand particuly hard.

He winced but knew better than to say anything. After about 20 minutes she threw the sponge into the sink and turned the tap off, "I give up, I don't know how to un-glue us" She told her husband.

He looked at her with wide eyes,

"You're Joking" He said his voice sounding almost pleading

"I wish I was" She told him pulling their glued hands in front of his face and shaking them to show she was serious.

He looked at their hands and realised there was nothing they could do to get out of this mess tonight, With his free hand he picked up his phone and looked at the time, 0228.

"Lets get some sleep Jen, There is nothing we can do tonight" He told her

She glanced at their hands and knew he was right, "Ok, But we wake up early and figure this out cause I can't go into the office glued to you" She told him.

He smiled at his wife knowing that this wasn't fun for either of them, With his free hand he pulled her into a awkard hug and kissed the top of her head,

"I love you Jen" He told her

She slumped against him as he hugged her, "I love you to" She told him, Letting him lead the way to their bedroom.

**The Next Day;**

She woke up and found herself facing her husband their hands still glued together were lying in the middle of the bed, He looked at her then down at their hands,

"What are we going to do?" He asked her

"I really don't know" She told him

"How about we take today off and figure it out?" He suggested

She raised her eyebrows, "Leory Jethro Gibb's wanting to take a day off, Are you feeling alright" She joked

He laughed with her, "Well if you really want to go into work we can, But do you really want to hear Dinozzo when he see's us glued together, He will go on about it all day" He told her lifting up there glued hands.

She knew he was right, "Ok, I'll call Cynthina" She told him.

A few minutes later she had called and told Cynthia they both wouldn't be in.

"Do you think we should call Ducky?" She asked him

"Why?" He asked her

"Well, Lets face it Jethro we need help to get out of this mess" She told him

"Mmm, Let him call us. No doubt he will after he's talked to Palmer" He told her leaning in to kiss her.

She laughed but didn't protest, Instead she deepend their kiss.

Ducky walked into Autospy and walked over to his desk, He noticed that his cup was missing and turned to his Assitant.

"Mr Palmer, Have you seen my Coffee cup?" He asked

Palmer felt his cheeks flushing red as Ducky stared at him "No Doctor" He stammered

Ducky raised his eyebrows and fixed his Assitant with a look,

"But Agent Gibb's and The Director were here late yesterday after you went home, Maybe they know" Palmer said

Ducky had a amused smile on his face after Palmer had told him this, "Say no more Mr Palmer" He said heading for the lift to go to Jen's office, He had a feeling he would find them both there.

He was suprised to find out from Cynthina that neither Director Gibb's or Agent Gibb's would be in today. He walked down to the Bullpen but found that Tony and the rest of the The Team out.

He then decided to call Gibb's, After a few ring's Gibb's picked up.

"Gibb's"

"Ahh Jethro, I have been looking for you and our lovely Director" Ducky told him, He could hear Jen in the background asking who it was when Gibb's told her it was Ducky she demanded that she talk to him.

"Ducky?" She said

"Yes Dear?"

"Could you come over to the house? We need your help with something" She told him

He knew better than to ask and agreeded to be there soon.

Before he could knock on the door it was opened by not one but both of them, He looked up at them in suprise before he could say anything Jen tugged up the hands that were stuck together and gave Ducky a look.

Ducky couldn't help but laugh, "What happened?" He asked walking to the house and shuting the door behind him.

"It was all his fault" Jen said, At the same time as Gibb's said "It was all her fault"

Ducky nodded knowing that this was going to be a long story, But he was looking forward to hearing it.

**The End.**

So how did you guys like it? Let me know! Last chapter up by sunday. Then I'll get back to finishing _'Undercover Love'_.


	9. One Year

The final story in this collection! Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story it has meant alot to me! I am working on Ideas for another collection which might be up by the end of the month, Just depends when my new computer arrives lol.

I changed the title cause I ended up re-writing this story last night after deciding it needed a complete change.

**Disclaimer-- **They arn't mine I can't afford them :( But maybe if we pooled all our money together we could have them for a wee bit :)

Adult scenes lol so might be leaning more towards a **T** rating than **K+**.

**One Year.**

She stirred and snuggled further into her husbands embrace. She lazily opened her eyes and glanced at the clock that sat by his side of the bed wondering how much longer they had till they had to go to work. She saw the numbers 10.00 flashing back at her.

"Shit" She said qucikly untangling herself from her husband and reaching over to get her cellphone from her bedside table.

She had just opened her phone ready to call Cynthina when she heard her husbands voice,

"I already called Cynthina. She cancelled everything that you had on today and Dinozzo was more than happy when I told him he was team leader for the day" He told her.

She was suprised. This was her husband Leory Jethro Gibb's, He never pulled sicky's from work. She remembered back to the other month when he had caught Tony's flu and the battle it had been to make him take two days off then_.'What is wrong with him?'_ She thought to herself.

She placed her phone back on the bedside table and sat up looking down at him she teasingly placed her hand on his forehead,

"Are you sure feeling ok? My husband never gets sick remember" She teased him

He rolled his eyes and snaked his arms around her and pulled her back into his arms. She squealed with suprise at his sudden movement.

She snuggled into his arms, The turned to look at him.

"Seriously Jethro, Why are we playing sicky's today?" She asked him

He leant in and kissed her then said;

"Because Jen, I don't want to share you with SecNav and everyone else on our first aniversary"

Her eyes widened and she remebered back to yesterday when she had been trying to figure out a way to take today off but hadn't been able to find one.

"I tried to move all my meetings around yesterday so I could take the today off but couldn't do it, How did you manage it?" She asked him. Worried about what he had said to her Assitant to make this happen.

He rolled his eyes again, "I didn't threaten Cynthina if thats what your thinking Jen, I just pointed out to her how it would be so much easier for you to work from home today since you weren't feeling well"

"You told her I was sick?" She said

"No, I told her that you weren't feeling well. A migraine auctully and that I would be taking the day off to look after you" He told her now smirking at her.

She hit him playfully in the arm, "You do know that Tony will pester Cynthina untill she tells him the excuse you gave her, and that none of them will believe it. Especially Ducky" She pointed out to him.

"Doesn't matter, I'll just headslap him extra hard tomorrow" He told her. Leaning down and kissing her.

Soon the need for air became to much for both of them, He pulled away for a moment and leant his forehead against hers, "I love you" He told her

"I love you to" She told him.

"So since you have managed to get us the day off what are we going to do?" She asked him

He smiled at her,

Then he leant in and kissed her with a kiss that took her breath away, When he pulled away her body was screaming out for him to kiss her again, For him to touch her. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another mind blowing kiss. His hands ran through her hair as their tounges explored each others mouths. He gently pulled her up not breaking their kiss and started taking of her top, He then lowered her back down onto the bed. She gasped when she felt the coldness of the sheets against her skin and his hot hands tracing patterns all over her skin.

He ran his hands down her sides, She shivered from his touch. He then started trailing butterfly kisses where his hands had been as he got lower she felt herself wanting him even more. She felt him stop kissing her and looked at him "Jethro" She warned him. He looked at her with an innocent expression that drove her crazy. She pulled him up so she could kiss him, She trailed her fingers up and down his back, Kissed his neck where she knew drove him crazy and soon she wasn't the only one that needed it so badly. She reached down and pushed his boxers off him and he pulled down her panties. She reached down till her hands rested on his hips and pulled them closer to her, He didn't need any more encourgment from her.

They both moaned as he entered her, He kissed her neck, While she dragged her nails up and down his back as he thrust into her she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist wanting him more, She tilted her head back allowing him to gently nip at her neck. Hearing her moan his name turned him on even more and a few minutes later he had pulled them both over the edge.

He moved off her and she curled around his warm, sweaty body.He kissed her hair, "I love you so much" He told her, She turned in his arms so that she was facing him "I love you to" She told him kissing him between each word.

"We need to have our Aniversary more often" She told him

He laughed, "And why would that be Jen?" He teased her.

"Because I happen to like it when you call in sick for us and we do this" She told him

He reached over her and picked something up and handed it to her,

"Happy Aniversary Jen" He told her, Kissing her again.

She looked at the small box that he had placed in her hand she looked up at him "I thought we agreed no presents" She told him

He shook his head, "This is different" He told her

She raised her eyebrows and looked at him, "Trust me" He told her

She opened the box and was suprised to see a necklace that matched the earrings he had given her years ago in Paris when it had been their first christmas together.

She looked up at him, "Its beautiful" She told him "But how did you remember?"

"How could I forget" He told her

She placed it on the bedside table and kissed him passionatly.

"I love you" She told him again

"I Love you to Jen" He told her, Wrapping his arms around her once again, She then closed her eyes and found his hand and laced her fingers through his. They fell asleep tangled around each other.

**The End.**

What did you think? Review and let me know!!


	10. Note

Heya guys,

Thats all for this collection. I am working on ideas for my next collection, Its going to be about different episodes from season's 3 through to 5. If there is a episode that you want me to do private message me and i'll do it. :)

Hope you guys enjoyed reading these as much as I enjoyed writng them.


End file.
